First Kiss
by Suzumiya Yuki
Summary: [Eriko x Yuma] High School Girls Takes place around Volume 4 of the manga. For those who never read it, it is about around the time the friends remnice about their junior high years and when Eriko catches a cold.


**First Kiss**

_By Demon Eyes_

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Towa Oshima-sama and not me.

This takes place during vol.4 when Eriko got the flu. I added some

stuff that should have been included (according to me). This manga is so

funny, though not as funny as Excel Saga manga., and I'm really looking

forward to it being made into an anime. Kami o arigatou-sho. I used some

scenes from Vol.4 and this is my first complete ever fic. So please

after you read, send me a pointer on how to improve my writing as I

wanna do other rare pairings like;

1.Solty/RoseSoltry Rei

2.Elgala/Umi, Excel/HyattExcel Saga Manga

3.Chitose/Milfie, Milfie/Ranpha, Mint/VanillaGalaxy Angel

4.Saya/KaoriBlood+

And

5.Nanoha/FateMGLN A's

So sorry for the impending mistakes.

Enjoy

The bell rang signaling the start of lunch break at Saki Girls High.

Everyone was in good spirits getting ready to enjoy their meals,

well...everybody but one. Eriko Takahashi was not having a very pleasant

day. "Hugh...it's freezing". She complained holding her arms around

herself, knees shaking and knocking against each other while her teeth

rattled. Yuma, her best friend, was sitting near the heater at the

window of the class with their new friend Kouda. They had put their

bentos on the heater to warm their meals up as the winter season was

just kicking in.

"Eriko, come here. Right in front of the heater." Said Yuma invitingly

as she started on her lunch sitting on a chair under one of the four

tables that were stuck together in a big square near the heater while

Kouda was on the opposite side of Yuma.

"Your lunch is warm now", added Kouda, the O.G (old girl) of Saki high

since she had been going to this same school since elementary. Saki had

the escalation system but since Eriko, Yuma and Yuma's childhood friend

Ayano came from a different junior high, they were some what 'new' here.

Kouda had become their first friend here as it would've been difficult

to get along with girls that knew each other all those years yet you

knew nothing about them and what they talked about as they reminisced

about their earlier years. Though their friendship wasn't at all that

easy to make. It was sprouted from a lot of teasing. Since this was an

all girl's school, Kouda had some 'guy trouble' and after Eriko and the

gang bluffed her about them having had tones of boy friends, she had

clang to them in hopes of them hooking her up with some boys. But of

course she soon found out the truth.

"Yay. Hot lunches are one of the perks for winter", said Eriko excitedly

as she skipped over to her friends. Apparently, the cold forgotten. Upon

opening the lid of her lunch box however, she broke out into bitter

tears. The reason "Crap. I did it!! Hot strawberries and hot petit

tomatoes!! AND SALAD INCLUDED ON TOP OF THAT...!!!" She said, crying

even more now. (These foods aren't meant to be taken hot)

"Oh my, it's because you heated it up without checking what's inside.

...but then I did it too." Said Kouda. What's that you ask, "I forgot to

take out the diet coke from my lunch box". Sweet tears. And, "It's like

five seconds away from exploding. Is there anyone else out there brave

enough to open this?" She asked as she held a bulging can on the blink

of turning nuclear.

Yuma and Eriko were on there feet running away from her screaming,

"Everyone, get away from Kouda. She's holding a hazardous item".

Finally, Eriko gave in, "

It's okay...I will just have to suck it up and eat the hot

strawberries". Her face a painful expression.

Yuma who was sitting beside her looked over to her with a worried and

sympathetic look, "Have fun". She said.

Eriko started on her food but as she chewed, she was baffled when, " It

doesn't taste like anything", she observed.

"What? No way." Yuma was surprised at the news. But of course it might

have been that heating food that was meant to be eaten cold took away

the taste. But of course no body thought of that. Though, it was not the

cause in this particular case.

"Hey Eriko, could it be that you don't have a sense of taste?" Provided

Ayano who had joined the group for lunch.

This really got to Yuma who quickly thought of many things. First, Eriko

wasn't as energetic as usual this morning and she was shivering from the

cold just a few minutes ago. She belated herself for not bringing that

up sooner. 'Could it be...' she thought quickly as she put her hand

behind a surprised Eriko's head and gently but swiftly brought their

foreheads together to feel for what she feared her friend had. But as

their foreheads touched and their eyes met for the first time at this

close a distance, something gave way from deep within the unknown just

like that first day of their junior high. She looked deep within those

large pools of her friend and felt her body craving for something,

something she didn't know. But which she thought she might get if it

weren't for this fore head...'Fore head?!!' She thought. That's when she

was reminded of the original purpose of this closeness in the first

place. She pulled away after having a taste of the heat from her

friend's fore head that made it seem as if she had been standing in

direct sunlight in the heat of the summer. But this being winter meant "

...crap. She's hot". She told her friends that were awaiting her

deduction

In the infirmary, Yuma and Eriko were greeted not by the school nurse

but by Yuma's younger sister Momoka. The teachers were in the board

meeting at the moment except one who was left in the stuff room as an

emergence. After they told the problem to the stand-in nurse, her

advice? "Oh, she's got a fever? Wash up some pickled plum and put them

on your temples or something. That is all.". With a smirk.

Eriko was speechless. " I'm sorry, Eriko. I will make sure to beat her

up later". Yuma offered but seeing her friend in this condition got her

agitated and she went on her younger sister now. "Damn it. Get to work,

you medical committee volunteer you.". She reprimanded her sister.

"What?! I got stuck with this position 'cause I lost a game in class. I

didn't wanna do it 'cause it takes up my lunch time". She whined to her

aneki. Apparently she had no medical knowledge whatsoever.

"It's okay Yuma. It's not so bad.". Eriko tried to decrease the worry

her friend had over her. " See, I'm totally fine". She gave a weak smile

as an assurance but it was a weak smile. And Eriko never did weak.

"...Eriko, what happened in 794 A.D?" Yuma decided to measure just how

'fine', her friend was by asking her a question the answer to which

would be known by anyone in their class and Eriko was the brightest one

so she ought to know. That time was when the 'peace period' began but

Eriko's answer of a famous game character got her a letter 'H' which has

never seen the likes of paper as a grade mark. Yuma pushed her off to

lie down on the bed.

Our stand-in nurse came to her great Nobel Prize discovery of the day,"

I guess she is sick" which earned her a kick in the behind from her

sister for her research.

Yuma went over to her friend on the bed, "I'm gonna take your

temperature, so make yourself comfortable". She told her as Eriko took

off her jacket and shirt. "Here. Lie down. I'm gonna unhook your bra.

Did you get the thermometer in there? (Meaning the arm pit)". While she

was reading the temperature, she had somehow ended up over Eriko, knees

and hands on either side of her on the bed. That is the scene that Ayano

and Kouda, who had come to check on their friend, walked in on.

"Hey Yuma! How is Eriko doing?" Ayano asked as they came into the room

but froze on the spot by the view they were greeted with. Yuma on all

fours over a bra-only wearing Eriko. As is their complicated

relationship, Ayano ran off shouting an "I hate you Yuma". And Yuma

calling her best friend back trying to say that it was all a

misunderstanding.

Having calmed down enough, just as Eriko thought that she might perhaps

now get some rest but alas, all was chaos again when their friends found

out that Eriko had flu.

Momoka went to the door to the infirmary to put up a warning sign that

read 'DO NOT ENTER' as she stood guard with her arms stretched out but

of course after Ayano ran out with a 'It's contagious'. Kouda had tied a

handkerchief around her mouth holding an antibacterial spray and waving

it towards poor Eriko. She cried to her friend for the teasing but just

then she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. Turning around, she was

met with warm eyes and a gentle smile on Yuma's beautiful face which

caused her heart to skip a beat.

"Eriko, I'm not worried about getting the flu from you. I will make sure

that you don't have it for much longer either." So she said. 'I mean,

what do you respond to that! Except 'Yuma...'' thought Eriko. "Why don't

you just go home now. I will walk you back." 'Aren't friends great?' Was

all Eriko managed to put out in her mind as she was held by the arm with

care walking to the staff room to get permission from the stand by

teacher.

"Yuma, thank you for this. I don't know why the sudden caring

but...thank you." She couldn't meet the other girl's eyes as the left

the staff room to pick up their thongs from the class. She gave Yuma a

quick hug since she didn't want to give Yuma the flu. Yuma on the other

hand was sweating greatly. That was the first time they had ever hugged.

Despite them being friends. Strange. She stuttered something that Eriko

never understood and went on ahead to get their stuff not wanting Eriko

to be bothered more than she was already.

By the time they reached Eriko's house, she was really tired. It seemed

she had gotten even a little warmer now. Yuma helped her to her bedroom

and made for the kitchen to boil some water for the hot lemon drink that

would help the flu and also to get some Paracetamol for the pain of the

headache. She walked out of the kitchen with the latter and a glass of

water to Eriko's bedroom. She placed the contents on the side drawer

when she saw her friend panting and sweating a bit. She decided that a

cool shower should get her temperature evened out and also refresh her

up.

"I think you should take a shower before you lie down after you take

these pills." Handing her the pills and water. After Eriko was done.

Yuma waited for her to relax a bit, for the pills to settle in her

stomach and stood up. "Come on. I will help you." She started helping her

friend from her uniform all the while trying very hard not to think of

the skin under in some way she intuitively knew would not be proper.

When she reached the under garments, something in the back of her mind

told her not to take them off. She took off her own uniform and stocks

and was also left in her bra and panties only. She wondered why she was

feeling all shy around her friend all of a sudden! 'I mean, I just saw

her bear breast when she decided to feed Hana-chan in order to keep her

quite just the other week', she thought to her self.

She was a strong girl being all a rebel and punk like had its perks. But

she was originally strong to begin with so she carried a slightly

bewildered Eriko who was caught by surprise and moved to the bathroom

gently. "Aren't I too heavy? I thought I was the one with the weight

problems than you guys." She said slowly to the now smiling Yuma. She

felt a little embarrassed and some how knew that even if she was a

little heavier than she was now, her friend would still carry her.

"Oh you are. But don't worry, just because the weigh can't hold you

doesn't mean I can't." A smile. "Besides, I don't see what the big deal

is. You might be heavy but you have the best figure than all of us." She

immediately went aflame after what she thought her friend might think

when she thought of the last line she said. Eriko on the other hand was

slightly amazed and a little...okay not so little glad that her friend,

her secret love had said that about her. And here she thought Kouda was

the sexiest and even Ayano without her glasses was no push over. But

Yuma thought that she was the most appealing of them all. Was the fever

gone or was it only her.

In the shower, Yuma leaned Eriko's head on her shoulder and her back

against hers as she reached over for the soap and wash. She positioned

them selves under the shower and started shampooing and conditioning

Eriko's hair. After that was done, she started soaping Eriko's body and

then rinsing out her hair followed by the rest of the body. All in the

time she was doing this, she had decided to shut out her brain from

sending out any other action apart from cleaning and blocked out al

thought. It was on automatic and by the time she knew it, the washing

was over. Reaching for the large towel that was draped over the rail

that held the shower cover, she wrapped it around Eriko's delicate form

and carried her back to the bedroom.

In the room, she dried Eriko's hair for her and decided to leave the

rest of her body to herself as she would need to reach some other places

that were covered in panties and bra. Plus she would nee to change into

clean ones and Yuma definitely didn't wanna be round when that happened.

Going over to the closet, she took a clean one and wrapped it around

herself then left for the kitchen to get the lemon drink.

Eriko was left to her thoughts which she knew was a good thing. When in

the shower, her head rested delicately on her friend's shoulder nose

under her ear, she was treated to Yuma's scent. When she saw that her

friend was all business like and wouldn't pay attention to her, she

decided to inhale deeper as her nose wasn't working very good right now

thanks to the bloody flu. She found the smell rather...enticing,

natural. Yuma never used those fancy deodorants. Eriko wondered how she

would smell so nice without them. She was always hyper being the punk

and all, beating the crap out of them all when they made or said

something unfit and embarrassing. She wanted to smell it forever. A

startle. 'Now where did that come from?' She wondered.

Then she remembered the first days of her junior high when she first met

Yuma and Ayano. She wanted to be the perfect student in her junior. Just

like she was in her earlier grades. But that never earned her any

friends. Who always thought of her as a nerd. No one ever got even in

the grades she was making. She was well groomed and seemed like she was

from some rich family, which wasn't of course, but she had used this to

her advantage. But she wasn't all brains. She also was at socializing, outside of school of course, and she had a lot of not so

good thoughts going on in her mind that they gave birth to a new

personality that would not come out until a certain someone decided to

bring it out.

It was just even the first day of junior high that Yuma decided to start

her pranks on the pretty prissy girl. Fist there was the tripping. This

of course started everything as Darth Eriko was awakened at this moment

retaliating with a 'pull back chair trick'. From then on, they would

prank each other un knowingly to them that they were getting closer.

When Yuma struck, Eriko came back with a brainy tactic. One day, she

went to the roof to get back at Yuma for the latest prank. She knew that

Yuma had her lunch on the roof with her best friend Ayano but as she was

opening the door, she over heard a very interesting conversation going

on. Apparently Ayano was telling Yuma to apologize as it was her who

started this whole deal but Yuma was not for her logic. Ayano mentioned

something about Yuma teasing Eriko because she wanted her attention and

Yuma went very red stuttering some thing as an excuse. That was all

Eriko needed to know.

She had confronted Yuma at her desk and the other girl went into a

defensive position waiting for an attack but Eriko surprised her by

smiling. She had asked Yuma if they would be friend and the other girl

had first sat there with shock until she reached out with her hand and

shook Eriko's mattering a 'sure'. From then on, they had been good

friends and they had decided to go to the same high school. She decided

to ask Yuma about the comment later, though she didn't know why she

needed an answer so desperately. She had heard later on, actually, two

months ago when Ayano got a boyfriend, that Yuma made giving the reason

why she hasn't met a boyfriend yet was because of Eriko. She had

dismissed it also but it increased her curiosity. Did Yuma love her as

more than just a friend or not? Which brought her back to the present

when she heard her door creak open signaling the return of the object

of her thoughts? She decided that she should ask Yuma about it now that

they were alone. Which was rare these days.

Yuma came into the room and found her friend in bed her back leaned into

the head board awaiting her drink which she handed over carefully. "How

are you feeling?" She asked her friend who replied that thanks to the

shower, she felt refreshed and at normal temps and the medicine had

somewhat decreased her headache. She saw Eriko steady herself as if

bracing herself for something. "What's up Eriko?" She asked. Her friend

gave her a nervous look and took a gulp of the hot lemon drink before

composing herself for the inevitable. She looked over to Yuma and Yuma

saw the seriousness of her friend's eyes and knew that whatever it was,

this was serious. "Yuma, Do you like me? I mean do you like me...a lot?"

She corrected herself when she saw that Yuma was about to ask what she

meant. 'Oh My God. How did she know. I mean, I was really careful.' She

thought frantically. 'Oh well. Better tell her the truth. I mean, she is

the one who asked so if she can't handle it, well...bummer.'

"Yes." A simple word. Yet it wasn't. At least not to Eriko. Yuma might

as well have told her she was pregnant. She didn't think that Yuma would

answer so honestly and that the answer would be a yes. "I really like

you Eriko. No, I have come to realize that my feelings way stronger than

just 'like'. I love you Eriko. I love so very much. From the moment we

met, I was drawn to you. Even though I thought the reason was for me to

bully you and that it was because I hated you, I found out later that It

wasn't like that at all. We are so different yet even more alike. You

are the brain and I am the brawl. You are clumsy and I am a top athlete.

You are intelligent yet you know how my grades are. But we understand

each other even more so than others. I never thought I would ever meet

anyone who knew me better than Ayano. Or the fact that I would ever get

along with another more than I do with her. But you proved me wrong. I

felt really good when we used to pick on each other back in junior high.

I had finally met my, what's the word, Ah...soul mate. I never even

thought such a thing existed until that time. I really love you Eriko

and I hope that we still stay friends. I mean, I'm all for you returning

my feelings but if you can't, I will deal. But you will always remain my

first and only love. So there. That is the only question I've ever

answered quite well ever in my life. So...why the sudden interest?

It took a while for Eriko to register that Yuma was done. She had never

had Yuma say so much at once. What with her limited vocabulary and what not.

But the words left her speechless and her heart beat at the rate that

put a baby's in the range of the speed of sound to that of light

(365m/s - 3x108m/s). Her face was hot. Hot. Hot. If she wasn't sure of

her love of her friend she sure did now. "I knew. I knew all those years

ago in junior high. I wasn't too sure so I decided to let it go.

Thinking that it was just a crash. But as of late, you have been

dropping clues all over and I decided it was time. I too had some

feelings for you back then but they were little so I copied over them.

But they re-awakened when Ayano got a boyfriend and as I watched them

all lovey-dovey, I had a thought of getting one but just then I was

reminded of you. I thought hard about you and I nights after that and I

too saw the similarities and remembered that you were the one who

brought out the real me back when we first met.

She took another sip and smiled as she brought her face away from hey

mug. "Yuma, I too do love you. But after you told me that, My love for

you has even increased too. She gave a concentrated smile and put her

cup down having emptied it now. It looked like Yuma was waiting for this

queue as she flung herself atop her friend and enveloped her in very

warm and comfortable embrace. She let go after some time and looked up.

They found their faces moving closer, looking forward to something they

both didn't know how to do but knew what it was called. Eriko's heart

sped up as if the speed at which it was going before was not enough

already. She felt Yuma's body press into hers. Her breasts pocking at

her upper abdomen. Sounds blocked out by the hammering of their hearts.

Faces grew even closer, now Yuma's bust directly on hers. Breaths

mingled together, eyes slowly closing as they both surrendered to each

others mercy. Lips met lips for the first time in both their lives.

Eriko passed out from the sheer sensation of the other girl's lip. After

a few seconds, it clicked back on and by the looks of her friend and her

un moving body, she too had passed out. As if her tongue had a mind of

its own now, it flicked to her friend's lower lip which brought her back

to the living and on instinct Yuma's mouth opened to allow access. But

the poor girls being 16 already and knowing jack about these kinds of

things, went out like a light again upon feeling each other's soft

heavenly like insides. Once their tongues touched, that was it for them.

Wonders how they will handle love making 

They woke up several moments later in each others arms and "I think we

better stop there for now. Going out that many times isn't good for the

body. We should take this slow". The brains told the brawl who nodded

stupidly still amazed by what she has just felt. She placed her head on

Eriko's chest and listened to her heart go back in rhythm. She was

exhausted and she knew that her friend too was. She decided that they

should sleep until their friends came to check on them after school and

probably wake them before Eriko's parents came knocking to find them in

each other's arms.

They were content though that, they found love and both of them went to

sleep not expecting to have their first ever wet dreams of each other

and screaming wondering why they would wet their beds in broad day light

or why their pee looked white like and sticky.

OWARI...


End file.
